<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i actually like you, everything about you, but i worry by pseudowriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005138">i actually like you, everything about you, but i worry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudowriter/pseuds/pseudowriter'>pseudowriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Fluff, M/M, aranee is in here because i love her ok, chiakana is midori's parents and they act like it in this fic cause i make the rules around here, die without embarrassing myself to my friends, no beta we die like men, or in my case, rairpair hell :D, the chiakana is minor though im sorry...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudowriter/pseuds/pseudowriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaki brightened up, walking up to him. “So you must be that Master Artist he’s always talking about! He’s always saying stuff like how cute your drawings are, or how he wants your signature! He’s usually never that energized, so I was wondering who he admires so much.”</p><p>“Oh my. Does Takamine-sama really talk that much about me?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Yuzuru/Takamine Midori, Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i actually like you, everything about you, but i worry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi hello!! welcome to my contribution to my rairpair hell!! the title is taken from hi-high from loona, mainly because it was playing and i don't really have any creativity lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Midori chased after the figure walking down the hall. “Fushimi-senpai!”</p><p>Yuzuru stopped in his tracks, turning around at the sound of Midori’s voice. “Takamine-sama, hello.”</p><p>Midori skidded to a stop, flushed and a little sweaty. “Hello! It’s good to see you today!”</p><p>“Yes, it’s the same for you.” <em>He didn’t have to run over here…</em> “Um, do you need something?”</p><p>“W-well, I don’t need something, but, umm… I actually wanted your signature, but-” he patted his pockets, then clapped his hands together and bowed. “S-sorry, Fushimi-senpai! Could you please wait here for a moment? I’ll go get a piece of paper!”</p><p>Yuzuru blinked at Midori’s bowed figure for a second or two, but he nodded regardless. “I’ll wait.”</p><p>Midori looked up, eyes sparkling. “Thank you, Fushimi-senpai! I’ll be right back, okay? I’ll run like the wind!”</p><p>Yuzuru chuckled. “Okay, you do that.”</p><p>He dashed off into the other direction, probably towards the first-year classrooms.</p><p>Yuzuru waited patiently, tapping his foot and staring at the tiles. <em>Fufu. Takamine-sama always looks so happy when he sees me. I wonder why? And he always calls me Master Artist, and asks me for a drawing or a signature…</em></p><p>“Takamine! Where did you go??”</p><p>Yuzuru flinched at the loud voice, booming across the hallway. He looked to his right, and locked eyes with-</p><p>“Oh! You’re <em>fine</em>’s… Fushimi, was it?” Chiaki Morisawa was peeking from behind the corner.</p><p>Yuzuru nodded. “Morisawa-sama, good afternoon.”</p><p>“Chiakiii… Did ‘you’ find him?” Blue hair popped up above him.</p><p>“Shinkai-sama too, hello.”</p><p>Kanata smiled. “Hello. Have you ‘seen’ Midori?”</p><p>Yuzuru tilted his head. “Takamine-sama? Well, we were just talking a moment ago…”</p><p>Chiaki brightened up, walking up to him. “So you must be that Master Artist he’s always talking about! He’s always saying stuff like how cute your drawings are, or how he wants your signature! He’s usually never that energized, so I was wondering who he admires so much.”</p><p>“Oh my. Does Takamine-sama really talk that much about me?”</p><p>Kanata, swaying behind Chiaki, nodded. “Mmhmm. Midori… is very ‘kind’. I hope you know not to ‘hurt’ him.”</p><p>Chiaki nodded thoughtfully, placing a hand onto his chin. “I agree. He seems to care a lot about what you think, and… Takamine gets super energetic when you come by, so come to our lives and cheer him on, will you?”</p><p>"Yes, I will, but… Ah, do you two happen to know why Takamine-sama seems to be so attached to me?”</p><p>Chiaki tilted his head. “Isn’t it because Takamine is super smitten with you? Right, Kanata? It’s love, right?”</p><p>Kanata swayed, then nodded.</p><p>Chiaki looked back at Yuzuru, who was halfway at death’s door. “You got that, Fushimi?"</p><p>Yuzuru dragged himself back to earth. “Ahh… I do, but should you have said that?”</p><p>Chiaki tilted his head again. “Huh? If you love someone, shouldn’t you let them know? Right, Kanata?”</p><p>Kanata looked curiously at Chiaki. “Is that ‘so’? We should ‘let’ them know?”</p><p>Chiaki grinned. “We should, we should! So they know they’re loved!</p><p>Yuzuru was halfway through a nod when he heard footsteps behind him, and he turned around.</p><p>“Fushimi-sen-” Midori halted in his tracks, holding a pad of paper and a purple pen. “Wha… Morisawa-senpai? Shinkai-senpai? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Takamine!” Chiaki boomed, “we were looking for you!”</p><p>Kanata nodded, bouncing. “Shinobu and Tetora are ‘looking’ too.”</p><p>Midori flinched. “Ahhh, uh, Fushimi-senpai, they didn’t say anything weird to you, right?”</p><p>Yuzuru stared at Midori, hunched over slightly and slightly flushed, worry crossing over his expression. “No, no they didn’t. They seem very kind.”</p><p>“Eh? Really?”</p><p>Chiaki winced. “Somehow, I feel like you just said something really mean just now.”</p><p>Yuzuru cleared his throat. “Takamine-sama, would you like me to sign that paper, now?”</p><p>“Ah, yes! Yes! Here you go, could you draw something too?”</p><p>He hesitated but nodded. Quickly, he scribbled, <em>To Takamine-sama, from Fushimi Yuzuru</em>, and attempted to doodle a cat. “Here you are.”</p><p>Midori cheerfully accepted and beamed at the paper. “Thank you, Master Artist! It’s so cute! Look, Morisawa-senpai, Shinkai-senpai!”</p><p>Yuzuru blanched at Midori shoving the paper in their faces. “Eh?”</p><p>Chiaki and Kanata stared at the paper, and they both wilted. Chiaki forced a grin. “I-it’s cute!”</p><p>"Isn’t it? Shinkai-senpai, you think so too, right?”</p><p>Kanata smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “It’s… Like a ‘giant isopod’.”</p><p>Chiaki, grimacing, grabbed Kanata’s arm. “A-anyway! Takamine, we’ll be going now! Come back to practice soon, we’ll go and get Nagumo and Sengoku!” </p><p>Chiaki waved, and they dashed out of view, turning the corner.</p><p>Midori turned to Yuzuru, still smiling, glowing. “Should I frame this…?” he muttered.</p><p>“There’s no need. Really.”</p><p>Yuzuru sighed.</p><p>“Are you tired, Fushimi-senpai? I’m sorry, Morisawa-senpai and Shinkai-senpai are kind of just… you know, like that.”</p><p>Yuzuru laughed. “No, no, that’s not it. They’re very kind. I think they care about you a lot, Takamine-sama.”</p><p>Midori made a face. “Are you sure about that? I feel like I can’t really understand either of them.”</p><p>Yuzuru reached up and patted Midori’s head. “Keep your head up, okay, Takamine-sama? I’ll come to your next live, so do your best during practice.”</p><p>Midori brightened up, face flushed. “You will? You really will? That makes me really happy! I’ll do my best!”</p><p>"Indeed. I’ve come to one of Ryuseitai’s lives before, you know?”</p><p>Instantly, Midori deflated. “Wait, what? Which one?”</p><p>“Ahh… I believe it was your debut? Supernova.”</p><p>“Wh-wait, wh…” Midori covered his face, groaning. “Ugh… I want to die…” He pulled his hands away, standing up straight. “I’ll do much better this time, okay, Fushimi-senpai?! I’ll do my absolute best!”</p><p>“Fufu. I’m sure you’ll do great.”</p><p>After bidding goodbye, Yuzuru went back to his classroom, still thinking about him, then promptly bumped into a desk.</p><p>Narukami picked up a pencil that had rolled off. “Ufufu, Yuzuru-chan, aren’t you clumsy today. Worried about Tori-chan again?”</p><p>“Ahh, no, that’s not it. I just got a little distracted…”</p><p>Narukami tilted her head, then smiled. “Oh my, Yuzuru-chan, have you fallen in love?”</p><p>Yuzuru blanched. “Eh?”</p><p>"Perhaps it’s lovesickness? It’s okay, if you’re troubled, you can always ask Onee-chan.”</p><p>Yuzuru shook his head. “N-no, I couldn’t…”</p><p>Narukami leaned in, glowing. “So it <em>is</em> love! I was just joking before, but… Wow, I didn’t think you, of all people, would fall in love. Who is it? Tori-chan?”</p><p>Yuzuru shook his head again, feeling cornered.</p><p>She paused, placing a hand on her chin. “Was it that tall first year in Ryuseitai? The one you were just talking to.”</p><p>Yuzuru flushed. “Huh?”</p><p>“So it is!”</p><p>“Wait, wait, but I never said anything...?”</p><p>“I can just tell, you know? Trust your Onee-chan, okay~? I’ll advise you to the best of my ability!”</p><p>Yuzuru stared, blinking, then bowed slightly. “Then, I’ll be in your care.”</p><p>Narukami smiled, placing a hand over her mouth. “Ufufu, Yuzuru-chan, you’re a lot cuter than I expected~”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes, i did in fact add aranee on a whim because i love her so much??? the school trip event still lives in my heart... also, i love midoyuzu very much and i wish more people liked them lol but!! </p><p>i'd like to take my time right now to thank mitsuki (and whoever drew the cards) because they wrote workplace survival rules and that story completely healed me (partly for a midoyuzu moment, but also because yuzuru looks so good with those glasses...) </p><p>i also thank you, reader! because it makes me really happy that you read it all the way through &lt;3</p><p>have a good day!! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>